Amazing, Maybe?
by GrungeSheeba
Summary: my first fic, short n sweet Gravi songfic fluff. PG for Yaoi-ness, perhaps? not as bad as you might think. pop in and give 'er a read! R&Rs greatly appreaciated! [Yaoi] [songfic] [YukiXShuichi]


Heya, GrungeSheeba here, and this is my first fic. I didn't plan this at all, I was listening to the song and the Idea just popped into my head, being as I'd been on a Gravi riff lately. The song is Maybe I'M Amazed by Paul McCartney(ROCK ON!!), and the Anime/Manga is Gravitation by Maki Murakami and I don't own anything but the idea! so don't sue cause ya won't get anything anyway, being as I'm just a poor high school student! R&Rs would be greatly appreaciated, and donuts and Sobe will be handed out to those who do! Thankies all, and hope you enjoy mah fic!  
  
NOTE: When I say donuts and Sobe, I mean VIRTUAL donuts and Sobe. Feed your sprites or something but dont e-mail me and badger me for donuts and Sobe. oh, and I don't own SObe either. see yas!  
  
!#$%&&%$#!  
  
Amazing, Maybe?  
  
By GrungeSheeba  
  
Song: Maybe Im Amazed, by Paul McCartney(ROCK ON!!)  
  
"Hmmmm....." Eiri Yuki had been wondering something all day, behind his stone cold appearance, and it continued to confuse him. It simply didn't make any sense when one put the cards on the table and looked at what there was. How does that work?...! Why does he keep coming back?! It doesn't make any sense at all! Why would someone continue to put themselves in that position for a mere person?!  
  
Baby I'm Amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
  
And, more importantly, why do I put up with it? he thought. What keeps ME here? Am I...? Could I possibly be...?  
  
and maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.  
  
Yuki was struck by flashbacks from various parts of his rollercoaster relationship with a certain singer...  
  
...how time seemed to freeze when they were together and he could just live in the moment instead of worrying...  
  
Baby Im amazed at the way you pull me out of time,  
  
Yuki, clung to by the pink haired "brat", hugged all night long, after realizing what he had ended up making him do...making him exactly like Yuki had been, and Yuki realized nothing was as horrible, but didn't know why he felt that emotion...the singer coming back and refusing to give up, even after having been kicked to curb serveral times and worse...all for his sake....  
  
hug me all night,  
  
Am I starting to...?Yuki thought again. Yuki thought about being on his own again, and somehow, he couldn't imagine it. Somehow, it was like his brain refused to think about the lonliness it knew would consume it were it without him. No, not his brain...his heart.   
  
Maybe Im amazed at the way I really need you  
  
And Yuki thought, I really don't understand this...  
  
Maybe Im a man, maybe Im a lonely man who's in the middle of something,   
  
that he doesn't really understand.  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichis voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
Baby im a man and maybe your the only man who could ever help me!  
  
baby im a man maybe im a lonely man, whos in the middle of somethin'  
  
that he doesn't really understand  
  
baby im a man and maybe you the only man who could ever help me,  
  
Yuki beckoned to Shuichi from the couch he was seated on. Shuichi walked across the room, with a slightly questioning slightly worried expresion. When he got to the couch, with no word or warning, Yuki suddenly turned Shuichi around, warping his arms around his waist, pulling him down to sit in his lap.  
  
Baby won't you help me understand?  
  
"Yuki..?!" Said Shuichi, glad at the sudden turn of events, but surprised as well.  
  
"You are being a little bit cute right now." Yuki says gently into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi covers and holds Yukis hands over his stomach and giggles a bit as Yuki nuzzles softly into his neck.  
  
"Mmm..."Shuichi says and lightly giggles. Behind the mirthful Shuichi, a still confused Yuki's eyebrows knit. Yuki takes his feet off the floor and spreads out on the couch, taking Shuichi with him, spooning him in his embrace. Yuki remembers more memories from his relationship with Shuichi Shindou. Shuichi had never cared that he was a murderer, only about him. How many times had he cross dressed or taken risk to himself in the pursuit of Yuki? Too many times, that was for sure. Yuki felt Shuichi lean back into him and snuggle up closer, his head under Yuki's chin. Yuki brings his hand up to rest in Shuichi's pink hair, idly playing with the vibrant strands and Shuichi cradles his other hand in both of his at his chest, feeling the smooth, soft, skin from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.  
  
baby im amazed at the way your with me all the time  
  
Yuki held Shuichi just a little tighter in his arms, fearing he might lose the time stopping moment where he was just fine and everything was okay for once, instead of going in every insane direction, pulling him everywhere at once.  
  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I really need you  
  
Yuki could remember times where he'd be in front of a wall, no words whatsoever coming to his mind as the laptop still remained glaringly blank. Shuichi would come in, just to see him, tell him he loved him, tease him a bit, wanting antention. Yuki would always brush him off with "Shut up, brat. Your voice is annoying and I happen to be working. I don't sit here because I like the veiw." or similar. Shuichi would pout abit, that irresistable bottom lip of his sticking out in thr cutest way possible. Yuki hadn't known anyone could be as cute as Shuichi was, though he hid it under his cold, emotionless manner. Yet after Shuichi gave up and left to do other things, Yuki would turn back to the laptop to attempt writing once more and found the words already there in his head, waiting to be typed. He found his writing had almost been improved as well. the inspiration seemed to come from nowhere at all in particular, but a voice in the back of his brain somewhere told him it was Shuichi.  
  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing a song  
  
"Shu...?"  
  
"Yuki? What is it?"  
  
"I..."Yuki paused. "...Why do you stay with me? Come back to me time after time? When I treat you the way...I do?" He whispered softly in Shuichis ear.   
  
Shuichi turned around in Yuki's arms to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Yuki. You're being an idiot again." Shuichi pauses and lifts his other hand to cup Yuki's cheek. "It's because I love you. because I know that under that cold disposition is my own koibito, faithful to the end." Shuichi looked deep into the golden eyes of a slightly stunned slightly shocked Yuki. He had partially expected some kind of answer containing the words "I love you", but not an explanation, and certainly not as articulate as that! and the strangest thing was, It makes sense, Yuki thought. Shuichi brought his lips to Yuki's stunned, partially opened ones and placed a loving kiss upon them.   
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Yuki returned the kiss, giving it as much depth and love as he had in him. I finally understand, he thought, it makes sense. Somehow, it makes sense. Shuichi was nearly overwhelmed by this kiss, it different than any he'd ever recieved, and if possible, he loved Yuki even more for it as he was swept up once again in the blondes embrace, gently as ever. Shuichi hugged him back, his hand traveling into Yukis golden hair. But it was Yuki who was overwhelmed. Yuki didn't want Shuichi to see his eyes were brimming over with tears. Didn't want him to think he was sad when he was being overcome by an indescribable feeling, something he was tottally unprepared for. No one had ever, really ever, stated their real feelings for him, though he knew they were there, wether they said it or not. No one had ever actually made him beleive and now he couldn't beleive such a thing, such a feeling, existed. Not Tohma, Not Ayaka. But Shuichi Shindou had managed to pull it off somehow, succeding in making the cold and aloof Eiri Yuki succumb to his feelings.  
  
"Shu...I," A tear drop fell onto Shuichis bare neck. "...I love you."  
  
"Oh, Yuki..." Shuichi said, feeling the tear on his bare skin. "...Eiri," Shuichi pulled away from Yuki to look him in the eyes. " I love you too, Eiri." Shuichi whispered to him, looking straight into Yuki's golden wet eyes. Yuki moved to capture Shuichis lips with his, kissing him passionately. They broke the kiss, breathing somewhat heavily, looking into each others eyes which confirming glances. Shuichi brought up a finger to wipe away Yuki's tear, and kissed him on the cheek. Falling into each other again, they wrapped their arms around one another, falling asleep on the couch.  
  
Baby I'm amazed at the way I really need you. 


End file.
